Stars only shine at Night
by Core Meltdown
Summary: There are a few cybertronians left, peace is made, relationships are made its the beginning of a new era. Warning: Mature scenes in later chapters view at your own discretion. StarscreamxOC, SkywarpxOC, Armada-verse including some G1 characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, reading my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers but Nightwing belongs to me and heretherebemonsters so if you want to use the character, ask me or her for permission. Thank you.

Moon Base

It was another day at the Decepticons' moon base; Cyclonus was prancing about, screeching something about a mythical creature that was haunting him.

Megatron was sitting in his throne, pinching his nasal bridge. He let out a low growl and shouted, "Oh, do shut up, you psychopathic idiot! Where did you hear such nonsense!?"

Cyclonus ceased his rant and turned to his leader, green optics flaring. "I heard it from one of the little squishies while I was on patrol earlier this morning. They were talking about something called a unicorn and that its horn has magical powers and shoots rainbow beams."

Megatron often wondered why he put up with such a mech but decided to go with the fact that he was an effective fighter despite the lunacy. Then in walked his "favourite" Second-in-Command Starscream and he had a very worried expression on his faceplates.

"Ah, Starscream, decided to leave your quarters today, I see. Tell me, what has you so worried?" He often took delight in his SIC's misfortune but this time it would be no laughing matter.

"Well, Megatron, I just ran a census scan on our race's population from the start of the war up to this point and have uncovered some very troubling news." He handed Megatron the data-pad with a grim expression.

"I have no idea as to what caused you to do that but..." Megatron stared at the data-pad in shock.

"I know. It shocked me as well. At the end of the Golden Age, there were over fifteen million Cybertronians alive and now there are just you, me, my brothers, Soundwave and his cassettes, Cyclonus, Demolishor, Thrust, Sideways and Wheeljack, plus the Autobots and the Mini-cons." Starscream listed them off with his digits. "I highly recommend we contact the Autobots and make peace with them," said Starscream hopefully. He wanted this war to end more than anybody.

"Due to the compelling evidence you have presented to me, Starscream, I agree, it is high time we made peace with the Autobots. Now go and call them and send them a data-packet containing information on the data you've gathered. You may have just saved our race from extinction, Starscream. You should be proud of yourself."

Indeed, Starscream was proud of himself; he had nearly succeeded in ending the war. With a smile on his faceplates and a twinkle in his amber optics, he rushed over to the vid-com and typed up the Autobots' vid-com number.

Autobot Base – Early evening

Nightwing was sitting at her post in deep thought. She was thinking over what to do after her shift.

'Hmm, should I polish my wings or go for a flight uugh...Wait a sec, what am I talking about? I'll go for a flight, then I'll polish my wings! Hehehe, I'm so smart.'

While she was praising herself for her ingenuity, the vid-com started beeping. Startled, she fell off her spinny chair and sat on her aft, staring at the com. Remembering she had to answer, she got back on her seat, composed herself and answered the call. The second the picture popped onto the screen, she thought she had off-lined and joined the All-Spark. Mouth slightly agape, she stared at the mech on the screen in front of her. He was downright the best looking thing she had seen since she left Cybertron and he was a Seeker, the same model as her!

"Hello...hello...HELLO!"

Jarred from her thoughts, she scrambled her processor on how to reply. "Oh, um hi, who are you?"

'Well done stupid,' she thought.

"I am Starscream, the Decepticon Second-in-Command. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"What? Oh, um, I am Nightwing, the Autobot Communications Officer," replied Nightwing, still in a daze.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nightwing. May I talk to Optimus, please? I have urgent news."

"Of course. I'll comm him now." She opened a line to her commander. "Optimus sir, I have the Decepticon SIC on the vid-com here and he requests your presence."

"I'll be there in a second, Nightwing."

During all this, Starscream was stunned by the femme on the screen in front of him. And not only that, but a Seeker femme! He thought he and his brothers were the last seekers on Cybertron. He thought she was beautiful; the white paintjob trimmed with a dark blue and her black helm made his frame tremble. All of a sudden the thought of peace seemed like an even better idea to him. He felt even more overjoyed at the way she acted positively to his call, rather than the negative welcome he would have gotten from the other Autobots.

"So, you're a Seeker too. I thought myself and my brothers were the last Seekers on Cybertron," said Starscream, deciding to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I often think that too." She glanced at his null-rays. "Are those custom-built null-rays?"

"Yes, they are. I'm a scientist and specialize in weaponry and chemicals. I'm also a skilled swordsman," he said proudly, showing off his null-rays.

"Really? I use a wing sword too but my null-rays are civilian-grade. Military-grade rays are hard to come by." She was awestruck.

Each thinking that they had quite a bit in common, both blushed a light Energon blue at the thought of each other. Optimus strolled in, optics twinkling, and smugly said, "Did you have fun flirting with Starscream, Nightwing?"

Starscream and Nightwing went an even deeper blue Energon blush. "Wasn't flirting with him, sir," muttered Nightwing. She then thought, 'I wouldn't waste time flirting with him. I'd jump straight to kissing those gorgeous lips of his.'

"Okay, Nightwing, if you say so. Anyway, back to business. What is this urgent news I need to hear, Starscream?"

After explaining the situation and sending the data-packet to the computer, Starscream waited impatiently for the Autobot leader's reply.

"I agree with you, Starscream, and there shall be peace. Tell Megatron to come to our base and we shall discuss sharing resources tomorrow."

"Thank you, Optimus. I will inform Megatron of your decision. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Starscream closed the vid-com but not without winking his optic at Nightwing. She definitely felt like she off-lined and joined the All-Spark now. She could have sworn she heard Optimus murmur, "Not flirting indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts: '...' Talking: "..."

Autobot Base – Early Morning

Early in the morning, at the time no one is happy. Thrust was whining about how making peace was another one of Starscream's plans to gain leadership and was wearing on Megatron's already fragged off nerves.

"Starscream, shut him up, NOW!' roared Megatron. Starscream walked over and slapped him on both cheekplates. Now that Thrust was silenced, Megatron's mood was slightly lifted but that didn't last long though.

Optimus Prime and Red Alert came out to greet them. Red Alert kept his usual straight face and nodded his helm. Optimus walked up and shook hands with Megatron.

"It's good that we can finally come to peace but unfortunate for the circumstances that caused it."

"Yes, whatever, let's just get this over with quickly. I lost a lot of recharge time due to this," he growled, mumbling the last part.

"Please come to my office and we'll discuss any matters in private. I'll allow your troops to do some roaming about get to know some of the other Autobots but please remain civil while you are here," said Optimus.

"Very well Prime, let's go. And I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Thrust and Skywarp, or there will be dire consequences," ordered Megatron with a stern expression on his faceplates.

Skywarp ran off, searching for the Autobots' younger member, Hotshot, to trade pranking techniques, Thundercracker walked off in the general direction of the Rec. Room and Thrust just crawled his way along the corridor sulking about being out-of-favour with Megatron.

Starscream, however, was just strolling through the corridors and when he turned the corner, as fate would have it, walked straight into someone. Hearing a femme voice he looked down at who he walked into and it was none other than Nightwing.

"Alright, who's the wise guy who thinks..." Looking up, she noticed it was Starscream. "Oh, hey there, Scream."

'Oh Primus, she hasn't know me for a day and she's already given me a nickname', thought Starscream as he helped her up.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Megatron ordered Thrust, my brothers and I to accompany him here." Just then they heard a high-pitched squeal and a roar of laughter.

"Hehehe, sounds like Thrust just got pranked by Skywarp and Hotshot," sniggered Starscream as they watched a yellow blur and a black and purple blur dash by them with a pink Thrust in hot pursuit.

"Wanna go to the Rec. Room and get some Energon?" asked Nightwing sweetly.

"Sure. Haven't had my morning ration today because we got here so early. As a matter of fact, TC is probably getting himself Energon and sitting alone in silence, which wouldn't surprise me," replied Starscream.

The Rec. Room was empty aside from Thundercracker and Scavenger sitting at a table in a fully civilised conversation; unsurprisingly, they were talking about the trouble with the young mechs on the base. Thundercracker nodded his helm at Starscream then smirked and turned his helm back to Scavenger, who was talking about Hotshot's hot-headedness, which Thundercracker found similar to Skywarp's personality.

After getting their Energon, they sat down at a table and were about to start a conversation but Skywarp warped in and hid behind his older brother and trine leader. Starscream was going to ask what he was doing but before he even got to ask, the answer walked in with a look of pure rage in his optics which was lightened by the fact that he was covered in feathers.

"That little pit-spawn and the Autobot hung me from the ceiling then proceeded to drag me along the floor and dump me in a vat of glue and poured several buckets of chicken feathers on me! I am going to wring your neck and..."

He was cut short by Thundercracker getting out his seat and holding his wingsword next to Thrust's neck.

"Care to finish that sentence, squid-head?" growled Thundercracker.

"Oh n-n-no, I was just leaving alright? I've got no problems here," stuttered Thrust and bolted it out the door.

"Thanks guys, I owe ya's one. Oh and Starscream, that's a nice femme ya got there, see ya!" And he disappeared with a soft 'POP'. Starscream sighed.

"Poor Skywarp. He's a youngling at spark but he had to grow up so fast because of the war. He always tried to lift our spirits during the hard times."

Nightwing looked at him, hugging his arm softly. "Everything's gonna be alright now, you'll see."

'When did she hug my arm? I didn't even notice it before. Maybe I should tell her how I feel now,' thought Starscream, having an inner war with himself. "Um...Nightwing, there's something I wanna tell you."

Nightwing looked up into his optics. "What is it, Starscream?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nightwing, I l..."

He was interrupted by all the Autobots and Decepticons charging into the Rec. Room, Cyclonus shouting, "Bring out the high-grade! It's party time, to celebrate the new-found peace!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing's POV

_I was in a dark void, I could hear nothing, see nothing. I was cold and scared and I didn't know what to do. I felt warm Energon tears slide down my face. I shut my optics tight, wanting it all to stop. _

_All of a sudden, I felt warm breeze go over my armour. I opened my optics and saw Starscream standing a little way in front of me with a small smile on his face. I blinked my optics again and we were directly in front of each other. We gazed into one another's optics. Our faces inched closer and closer._

Third POV

The buzzer on Nightwing's door woke her from her dream. 'Huh. That was kinda weird and sweet at the same time,' she thought while getting up to answer the door. Which revealed the very mech she had been dreaming about.

"Good morning, Nightwing," greeted Starscream.

"Heya, Screamer. Killer party last night, huh?" replied Nightwing.

"Indeed it was. I had no idea Megatron and Optimus could sing 'You've Got a Friend in Me' so fantastically. And better yet, Rumble and Frenzy were recording the whole thing! So that'll be speeding along the gossip line faster than a cyber-rabbit," laughed Starscream.

"Ha-ha and when your brothers went up to sing, I nearly sprang a leak laughing so hard. They were so out of sync with each other," said Nightwing.

"Oh, Demolishor and Scavenger will have a monster processor-ache today, what with their drinking contest. Neither came out in their right mind. You, me and Soundwave were the only sober ones left and once you left to your quarters, I dragged Demolishor to his quarters on the moon but it took both me and Soundwave to drag Scavenger to his quarters. He is really heavy," said Starscream wiping a tear from his optic.

"Anyway, before the party you were going to tell me something. What was it?" asked Nightwing, leaning on Starscream's chestplate.

'Scrap! I thought she forgot! I'm not ready to tell her now,' worried Starscream.

"Oh uh, yeah. Um, that. I was just going to say that I, uh, um we-."

Once again, he was cut off but this time by Nightwing smashing her lips on his.

'Well, that's my question answered,' he thought as he wound his glossa around hers.

'This is just how I imagined kissing my Star would be like,' thought Nightwing as she pulled Starscream into the middle of her room.

"Wow. Wait, are you sure we're not moving a bit fast with this?" asked Starscream, worried about Nightwing.

"Oh no, my Star. We won't do anything too naughty," whispered Nightwing seductively.

Pleased with the reply he started to ravish her neck with his glossa. "Ooh, frag yes Starscream, mmm," moaned Nightwing. She pulled him onto the berth and started caressing his wings. His engine let out a low rumble.

But as in most cases, the little brother manages to ruin the moment. "BIG BROTHER! My helm's sore and TC's in a fragged off mood. Can yo-..."

Ceasing his whining, he stared at the scene before him. A smug grin danced its way over his face. "Ohoho! Jus' wait till TC hears about this," laughed Skywarp, warping back to the trine's quarters.

"Oh slaggit, I gotta go! See you later, Night," called Starscream as he raced down the corridor and to the spacebridge as fast as his peds could carry him.

Moon Base

"-and they were playing a game of tonsil tennis with some dirty play an-," said Skywarp. He barely got to finish his gossiping before Starscream stomped in and grabbed Skywarp roughly by the wing.

"Aaaah! Not the wing, Screamer!" whimpered Skywarp.

"Lest you want this wing severed from your frame and used as a chew-toy for Ravage, I highly recommend you keep silent about what you just saw," threatened Starscream.

Thundercracker sat on his berth watching on in amusement. "You do realise no matter how much you threaten him, he'll tell someone and will probably bend some details. Besides, I congratulate you, little brother. You got yourself a femme and not only that she's a seeker. Looks like you struck the carrier-lode," complimented Thundercracker.

"Thank you, Thundercracker. At least I can trust you to have the common sense to keep quiet about this. But as for you, Skywarp, believe you me, I am not above harming you, you little pit-spawn," said Starscream, glaring at Skywarp.

Little did he know that Skywarp had already sent a comm. message to Rumble and Frenzy, who then went on to tell Laserbeak, who passed it on to Ravage, who then went on to congratulate Starscream. Then she told Soundwave, who then did the same. Starscream found out from Ravage and promised her a new chew-toy which turned out to be Skywarp's wing. Either way, Ravage gladly accepted the gift even though the previous owner went on a tirade about mutilating family members. But Skywarp just left his old wing where it was and had Red Alert fix him a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Thanks to LordoftheZorz for the Megatron and Optimus idea last chapter.

Moon Base – Soundwave's Quarters

"Dad, why do we have to be on cleaning duty for two weeks?" whined Rumble.

Soundwave, with a seemingly unlimited amount of patience, replied, "Reason: Spreading news of Starscream and Nightwing's private life."

Frenzy, with an air of innocence, said, "But it was only Cyclonus."

"That's his point, you idiots. Of all the mechs, it had to be the most psychotic one next to you two," groaned Ravage from her vantage point on Soundwave's berth.

"Ah, shut it, kitty cat. You're the one who got us in this situation! Go chase a cyber-mouse," growled Rumble.

Ravage hissed in response.

Soundwave stood at the door.

"I'm leaving to tend to any duties I may have. Laserbeak, make sure the twins serve their punishment until I return. They are allowed a twenty minute rest period then they will go straight back to work," ordered Soundwave as he clipped on his face mask and lowered his visor.

Autobot Base – Late Evening

Nightwing was lounging around in her quarters watching the TV she had Thundercracker install; turns out he's a handy technician. She was watching a human show called 'You've Been Framed'; the clip she was watching was showing a cat grabbing a ceiling fan and swinging round on it then flying out an open window.

She let out a burst of laughter as the clip was shown again.

'Organic creatures are so amusing! What was going through that cat's mind during all that?' thought Nightwing.

Her com-link beeped.

"Hey Night, you home? I've got a surprise for you," said Starscream.

"Yeah I'm home. What ya got for me?" asked Nightwing, smiling.

"Just wait and you'll find out, my dear," purred Starscream.

Two minutes later, the door buzzed and she got up and answered it.

"Heya Starscream, come on in and make yourself comfortable," greeted Nightwing.

He walked in, attempting to hide something behind his wings as he sat down on the Cybertronian-sized sofa.

"You know you're gonna have to try harder if you're gonna hide things behind yourself. What you hiding anyway?" asked Nightwing

"Well, if you come over and sit down maybe I could show you," said Starscream with a smirk on his face.

She walked over and sat down, trying to look behind his back at the same time but he just manoeuvred his wings to block her view.

"Ok. I'm here. Now what'd you get me?" she asked with cyber-puppy optics.

Starscream brought his arm round and presented her with two white null-rays with two swords branded on them.

"Wow! Starscream, did you make these for me?" asked Nightwing.

"Yep, they fire a purple beam and have two power levels, full-power for destroying your enemy and low-power for disabling them. But with a well placed shot you can still blow parts of them off," explained Starscream. "You want me to fix them on for you?"

"Yes, I would thank you," said Nightwing.

He detached her old null-rays and set them on the floor, then he picked up the new null-rays and attached them to her shoulder mounts and calibrated them.

"Well, there you go. Fully calibrated and ready to fire. The power level settings are already loaded into your processor," explained Starscream.

Nightwing turned round and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Star. I love them!"

"I'm glad. It wasn't easy with Skywarp pestering me about it every five minutes." He heard a soft snigger.

"I know you're there, you fool. Now scat before I mangle both your wings!" he threatened and a loud squeak was heard before a flash and pop signaled Skywarp's leave.

"Ugh, brothers. Anyway, do you wanna go out for a flight to the mountains?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? I haven't gone out all day, need to stretch my wings," she replied with a smile on her face.

They walked out of her quarters and she locked the door, then they continued their way down the hall way. Starscream sent a com-message telling Soundwave he would be gone for a while and not to be disturbed by anyone. He didn't even bother waiting for a reply.

It was dusk and the sky was an exotic array of colours that shined off their armour.

"Should we transform or fly in our current form?" asked Starscream.

"I think this form will do just fine," replied Nightwing.

And they took off leaving a cloud of dust where they once stood.

Ten minutes later, they were flying over a canyon and it was night-time. Nightwing didn't notice that they were being followed, but Starscream did.

"We're being followed," he whispered. "And by none other than my idiot brother it would seem. Wanna give him a blast of our null-rays?" suggested Starscream with an evil smirk on his face.

Nightwing mirrored his smirk and nodded her helm. "I get first shot?"

"Of course you do, my dear," said Starscream.

They both turned round and hovered in the air. Nightwing lowered one of her null-rays and fired.

"Aaaah!" screamed Skywarp in the distance. There was a loud clang and Starscream let off his shot. Another prolonged scream went through the canyon.

"You's two are jus' as evil as each other. You blasted off both my wings and part of my leg you slaggers!," wailed Skywarp.

'Thundercracker, please come take Skywarp to the Autobot base and take him to Red Alert. He's gonna need some medical care,' said Starscream through the trine bond.

'Let me guess, he was following you and Nightwing, wasn't he?' sighed Thundercracker.

'You guessed right. Might wanna get here quickly. We blasted his wings and part of his leg off,' replied Starscream.

"Hey Skywarp, here's a little present before we fly off," yelled Starscream as he threw down a round object.

"Hey what's thi...oh sla-" There was a bright flash. "Aaaah, my optics!" wailed Skywarp.

Starscream and Nightwing sniggered as they continued their flight further through the canyon. Little did they know that there was another follower, cloaked by a stealth-drive.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First of all I sincerely apologise for the several months absence but you know school's a bitch and all that stuff. Anyway the Decepticlone mentioned is from the Transformers PS2 game.

"But daddy why do I have to leave?" asked a young femme, coolant welling in her optics.

"I don't want you to be a part of this war so I'm sending you away to a different planet in stasis, I will wake you when either side has won the war," replied Soundwave. The femme was silently stroking a little cyber-kitten, little purrs emanating from its vocaliser, "You promise?"

"I promise," he said hugging his daughter.

Soundwave jolted awake, Ravage woke up beside him and looked at him.

"You should go get her Soundwave it has been eons since we've seen her, do you want me to look after the twins or are you taking them with you and how will you get there?"

"I will bring them in case her stasis pod is underground and I shall ask Skywarp to warp us to the planet's co-ordinates." "In other words you're going to get Thundercracker to persuade Skywarp to warp you there," mumbled Ravage, "When are you leaving?" "I'll be leaving in the afternoon, are you coming with me?" "Nope I'ma gonna sleep all day," replied Ravage in a childish voice.

Soundwave stared blankly at her. "What I'm a cat it's what I do," she giggled.

Now we return to Starscream and Nightwing

Starscream and Nightwing were high up in the mountains, snow started to paint the night sky with a soft white flurry. They found a large clearing and landed. Starscream lay on his back and Nightwing flopped down beside him.

"That was a long flight wasn't it," said Starscream.

"Sure was, I'm almost tired," said Nightwing. She suddenly pinned his arms above his head and smirked down at him. "But obviously not tired enough to put yourself in such a desirable position," growled Starscream as he flipped them over. He started tracing his fingertips over her wings and kissed her neck. She started moaning and squirming underneath him. She got her arms free and started to massage his wings in a slow circle motion with the tips of her fingers. Starscream's wings shuddered at the soft touch. Suddenly Starscream froze. Nightwing looked around, "What is it Starscream?"

"I..." He was interrupted by a series of buzzes and a tall grey mech with a sword for one arm and shoulder-mounted rocket launcher rushed at them. Nightwing let out a screech of surprise and terror as Starscream leapt up and spun to face the other bot. The whine of his null-rays charging up filled the clearing.

Nightwing had scrambled back and gotten to her pedes, bringing her own brand-new null-rays into firing position. "Starscream, what is that thing?!" She had never seen a bot like this before.

"Stay back, Nightwing," Starscream ordered. "It's a clone, one of the Commander models. Megatron had them all taken out of commission after they started to disobey orders on the battlefield. I had thought they were all destroyed."

The mech in question rushed at Starscream, sword raised. Starscream sprang forward to meet the attack, his own wingsword coming easily to his grip. The clang of metal meeting metal rang through the air and sparks flew from the edges of the clashing blades. The two traded several blows and Starscream managed to block the clone's attacks, but the bot was stronger than he'd remembered them being. It was pushing him backward, step by step. Their little skirmish was getting a tad too close to Nightwing.

Starscream let a slight grin cross his faceplates. The clone may be stronger, but he was faster.

Starscream spun away from his attacker, leading the brute away from Nightwing, where she'd been standing behind him, shuffling her pedes uncertainly, keeping her null rays at the ready. She was unsure if she should jump in and help Starscream or not. She might just get in his way.

He certainly appeared to have things under control. He had renewed his attack on the clone, swinging his wingsword with such speed, it became a blur. The clone was struggling to block all the jabs and strikes.

But things changed in a moment. The snow under Starscream's pedes shifted and buckled under the combined weight of both bots, throwing them both off balance. Starscream tumbled backward and his sword went flying. Nightwing watched with wide, horrified optics as the clone recovered and stepped over Starscream, leaning in for the kill.

"No!" she cried, running forward and firing her null-rays without really aiming. The shots went everywhere, some even sizzling off the clone's plating, but it was enough to distract him. The mech turned from his previous prey to focus on this new threat. He let loose a pair of rockets from his launcher.

Nightwing dodged the first and it exploded against a tree trunk behind her. She saw Starscream fire his null-rays at the clone as he lunged over the snow and grabbed his sword back up. The clone registered the fact that Starscream was once more armed and ready to fight and seemed to pause, as if deliberating. Suddenly, it took to the sky, blasting straight up.

Starscream was about to take off after it, not content to let it escape, when the sound of an impact and a small explosion, followed by a ringing cry of pain met his audials. Spinning around, what he saw pushed all thought of the clone from his processor.

Nightwing had been hit by the second missile.

Starscream rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. He started to check the damage that had been dealt.

"You're going to be ok, Night. There's a small crack in your chest armour and some scratches and dents on your wings but you're not leaking Energon, fortunately," he said, slightly relieved.

Nightwing nuzzled into his neck, groaning, "It still hurts though. I'm sorry I got in the way."

"Don't be sorry, you saved my spark when it was about to kill me," he replied nuzzling her back. "Come on. I'll bridge us back to the moonbase and repair you in my quarters. After living with Skywarp long enough I know how to repair seekers. I'll even carry you." He slipped one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and bridged to the moon.

When they arrived Nightwing hid her face in his chest and listened to his spark. The humming made her feel better.

Cyclonus was at the base and bounced over to Starscream. "What happened to her? Did you get too rough, Screamer?"

Starscream sent a withering glare in his direction. "Shut up you fool, we were attacked by one of the clones."

Cyclonus looked shocked, "But Megatron had them all destroyed! He oversaw their destruction himself."

"Well he didn't do a good job of it," growled Starscream as he carried Nightwing to his quarters. "And tell my brothers and everyone else not to disturb us while I'm repairing Nightwing!" he shouted down the hall.

Cyclonus, knowing Starscream was in a fragged off mood, did as he was told.

When they reached Starscream's quarters, he lay Nightwing down on his berth and locked the door. He searched through his storage cabinet for his repair kit. He put it down beside the berth and took out a bottle of thick, grey liquid. He poured a little on the crack and rubbed it in. Nightwing hissed in pain from the stinging sensation the liquid gave. Starscream stroked her cheek softly.

"It'll stop stinging soon." It started to harden in the spaces of the crack. He took out a cloth and rubbed off any remaining liquid.

"I'll paint over your scratches when the crack fully heals over, the dents will fix themselves," said Starscream.

"Thanks, Starscream. I hope I'm not too much trouble for you," she replied, reaching out to touch his wing.

"You'll never be too much trouble for me, Night," he said softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's late, you should recharge," he said.

"And what about you?" asked Nightwing, "You fought the clone. You need to recharge as well."

"I'll recharge in-"

"Here with me," interrupted Nightwing with a smile on her face.

"W-well I u-um not sure if-," he stammered.

"Pleeeaaassseee," she pleaded, optics glowing. Starscream couldn't deny her such a thing, secretly he wanted nothing more than to get on the berth beside her.

"Ok, then."

She shuffled closer to the wall, giving Starscream room to get in. Starscream lay next to her and shuffled in a bit. Nightwing snuggled closer to Starscream and nuzzled her way under his chin. Starscream started to stroke the spot under her wing struts, she started to purr and offlined her optics. Starscream put the thought of the clone to the back of his processor. Soon he fell in to recharge with Nightwing recharging peacefully in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The planet Soundwave and Skywarp were warped to was filled with sand dunes and dust devils; not a single drop of any kind of liquid was to be found.

"So what is it you're lookin' for, Soundwave?" asked Skywarp, mildly interested.

"A stasis pod containing another one of my children," replied Soundwave, scanner in hand.

"Is he like these two devils or you?" he asked again, jerking his thumb towards Rumble and Frenzy, who were inside Soundwave's chest.. The twins muttered a few obscenities from inside Soundwave's chest compartment.

"It is my daughter, Skywarp, and she is nothing like the twins, thank Primus," he muttered the last part .

With more interest, Skywarp started to talk but was interrupted by the scanner.

"It has detected a Cybertronian life-form not too far from here, but it is underground," said Soundwave, a hint of excitement in his usually monotonous voice.

After walking a few more miles, the scanner made a continuous beep and Soundwave switched it off.

"Rumble, Frenzy eject," commanded Soundwave.

The twins jumped out of Soundwave's chest and transformed in mid-air.

"What ya need us to do, Soundwave?" they asked simultaneously.

"Use your pile-drivers to create shockwaves and shift the sand away from the area."

They started to pound the ground.

Skywarp started to topple over so he hovered above the ground.

After several minutes, a scratched pod started show and the twins stopped once they saw the glass.

Soundwave walked over to the command console and typed several passwords into it and the pod started to open.

Soundwave quickly raised his visor and took off his mask, showing his white face. He walked over to opening in the pod and looked in.

Inside, his daughter was still in a light stasis. He moved his arms underneath her and lifted her out of the pod and leant her against it.

She started to wake but was feeling weak. Soundwave took an Energon cube from his sub-space and placed it to her lips. She slowly drained it.

Her light blue optics started to brighten up a bit and she became more aware.

"Dad?" she squeaked out nervously.

"Yes, Wavelength, I'm here," he whispered back to her in as soothing a tone as he could.

Suddenly she latched onto Soundwave and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Dad," she muffled into his chest.

"I missed you too, Wavelength," he said back to her, a smile etching its way across his mouth.

She let go of him and looked towards Rumble and Frenzy.

"Primus, I remember you two when you were barely the size of my finger, you were tiny," she cooed to the twins as she picked them up in her hands.

The twins faces turned blue and they just stared at her.

"You're both a lot more quieter than I remember," she laughed.

She looked up at Skywarp, who was still hovering in the air.

"Who are you?" she asked

Skywarp, who was watching a dust devil dance its way through the ever expanding desert, looked down at her and lowered himself to the ground. Sand swirled around him as he turned off his thrusters.

He smiled. "I am Skywarp and who may you be?" taking her hand to his lips and kissing it.

'Oh Primus, this is not what I expected to happen as soon as I brought her out of stasis, Skywarp's flirting with her,' thought Soundwave. He decided to interrupt before Skywarp did anything else.

"I'm Wavelength," she said, winking her optic at him.

"Well, how about when we get back I take-", he would've went on if not for Soundwave interrupting.

"I detect a sandstorm approaching. We should leave now," he said with a hint of desperation. "Rumble, Frenzy return." The twins transformed and jumped into his chest.

"Might want to hold on to me if you want to leave," he said to Wavelength.

She grabbed his aft as soon as he warped them back to Earth, but not before Soundwave noticed and his optics were about to pop about from behind his mask.

'I don't think Skywarp's flirting is as one-sided as I thought'.

Starscream's Quarters

Starscream had woken from his recharge and was watching Nightwing recharge on his chest.

'I'm lucky to have a femme like her, she has the dare that I had when I was Skywarp's age'.

He smiled at the thought of his brother and how lucky he was to still have him and Thundercracker alive.

Nightwing started to stir and opened her optics, the crimson hue reflecting off Starscream's pale face.

"Morning or afternoon?" she asked, snuggling into his chest.

"It's 10:26, according to my chronometer," he replied, snuggling her back.

"You want me to paint over your scratches after I get us some Energon?" he asked.

"Yes, that'd be nice," she said, getting off him.

"I'll be back in a minute, then," he said, giving her a kiss before he left.

As soon as he left, Nightwing heard a scratching sound at the door. She walked over and opened it and looked down; Ravage was sitting on the ground staring up at her.

"Hello, Nightwing. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Nightwing just stared down at her, her mouth agape.

"Haha! You're surprised I can talk aren't you? So was Soundwave when I was old enough and nothing surprises him," she laughed.

Nightwing, finally gaining control of her vocaliser, said, "Oh haha, I'm feeling much better now since Starscream fixed the crack in my chest. When he gets back he's going to paint over the scratches I got."

She bent down and stroked Ravage behind the audial. Ravage started to purr. "You know, I never expected you to have red optics, I always thought they'd have been green or blue."

"And I never thought you'd allow me stroke your audial nor your fur to be so soft," she shot back.

"Does Starscream take care of you?" Ravage asked.

"Of course he does. He took the utmost care of me last night and he loves me, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've never seen or heard of Starscream being so caring towards someone other than his brothers, but I guess there's a first time for everything," she laughed.

Nightwing's face turned a light blue. Ravage noticed and immediately knew what she was thinking, "You're as dirty-minded as the twins, haha," she joked.

Nightwing's face went bluer and they both heard footsteps coming from down the corridor.

"Well, it was fun talking to you, Nightwing, but I must go back to Soundwave's quarters."

And with that Ravage scampered down the corridor and round the corner.

Starscream rounded the corner with an Energon cube in one hand and a spray-can in the other with two others tucked under his arm.

"Who were you talking to? Sounded like you had a bit of a laugh?" he asked giving her a smile.

"I was talking to Ravage. She was just asking about me and how it was to be cared for by you," she answered, smiling back.

"All good things, I hope," he joked, handing her the Energon cube.

"Nothing but good things," she laughed back, downing the cube. She looked at the spray-cans. "You get the right colours for me?"

"Of course I did, white, dark blue and black." He then noticed her face. "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh uh, it was something I thought when Ravage said something to me," she said nervously.

He narrowed his optics then widened them again when he realised what she was thinking. "If that's what you want then I'm happy to oblige," he joked with a grin on his face.

"We can get to that some time in the future," she said seductively, rubbing her hand along his wing.

"Do you want me to paint over your scratches before this turns into something else?" he spoke at great speed.

She raised her arms out to the side and raised her wings up.

Several hours of giggling and several threats to strap her to the berth so she'd stay still later, Nightwing's paint was back to its shiny hue.

"You know, I think you'd enjoy it too much if I was strapped to your berth," she said with a smirk.

Starscream, putting away the spray-cans in a storage cabinet, turned around with a grin. "I don't hear you objecting to the idea."

She rolled her optics and poked at the bumps on her wings. "Wish these bumps would go away, they're really annoying," she groaned.

"I know they are. They'll buff themselves out soon," he comforted. "I need to go talk to Megatron about the clone. Do you want to come with me or are you going to stay here?" he asked, about to walk through the door.

"I'll come with you," she replied.

They walked through the door, Starscream turning and locking it, walked down the corridor to the control room of the moon base.

Megatron was lounging on his throne, the one thing he demanded that be kept in his base, reading a few data-pads. His optics glanced to Starscream and Nightwing when they approached him.

"Starscream, Nightwing," he addressed them.

"Megatron, I have something to tell you that you won't be all that happy about," began Starscream.

"You sparked her, didn't you?" he interrupted.

"E-excuse me?" stuttered Starscream.

"Nightwing, you sparked her," he replied, looking up from his data-pads.

"N-no I haven't," Starscream blurted out.

"Oooh, right, well then, what is it I need to hear then?" he said, feeling awkward.

"Ok, well you remember the clones we created that then went rogue that you had destroyed, yes?" Starscream questioned.

"Yes, I oversaw their destruction myself, why?" His optics narrowed.

"They weren't all destroyed. We were attacked by one last night, up in the mountains not too far from the Autobot base and it seems as though this one has gotten stronger," said Starscream, edging closer to Nightwing.

"Hmm, that is quite troubling. I'll have Soundwave go through the security feeds when he returns. Also have either of you seen Thrust? I haven't seen him for several weeks since we made peace."

"No, we haven't seen him in those weeks either. Not that we're upset about that but it does merit some suspicion," replied Starscream.

"I'm going to tell Prime about this complication. It would seem that as soon as one war ends another may begin," said Megatron more to himself than Starscream and Nightwing.

When they turned round, they saw Skywarp walking through the halls with a femme on his arm.

"Now I've seen everything," muttered Starscream.

"Want to go back to your quarters or is there anything else that needs done?" asked Nightwing.

"As far as I know there's nothing else that needs done, so let's go back to my quarters," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

They started walking down the hall. Soundwave was coming the other way. Starscream stopped him and said, "Megatron needs you to go through the security feeds from the last four weeks until now."

Soundwave nodded and continued his way down the hall.

They came to Starscream's door and he unlocked it. The door slid open and out popped Ravage screaming something about killing the twins.

They stared down the hall after her and watched her disappear, shrugging their shoulders. They walked into the room, Starscream turning and locking the door again.

"Starscream, can I move in here with you?" asked Nightwing nervously.

"Of course you can. Why though and not me moving in with you?" he replied happily.

"Well, I think to be able to just walk out of here and look out to the never-ending expanse of space with you is quite appealing. And well I don't really want to have to leave you and go to the Autobot base for anything anymore," she answered, stroking his wing.

"I'll help you move your things to my quarters. There's not too much, right?" he asked with a hint of worry.

Five hours of back-breaking mech work later

"Thank Primus I only have to do that once," groaned Starscream, intakes working double time to cool his systems.

"It wasn't so bad and it might not be once," she laughed.

"What?" whined Starscream, optics widening dramatically.

"Haha, don't worry, we won't have to do it for a long time," she laughed. "Anyway, I'm tired and going to recharge. You want to join me?"

"I'm already there," shouted Starscream from the other room.

Nightwing walked into the room and stared at him lying on the berth.

"Not making any room for me then?" she said sarcastically.

He shuffled to the left and made room for her and she got on next to him.

He pulled her close and nuzzled her helm, and went into recharge.

She cuddled into him and fell into recharge, listening to the hum of his spark.


End file.
